


Unconquered

by imaginationtherapy



Series: The Kaleidoscope Project [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mental Illness, Poems, Poetry, Recovery, bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: I am a warrior, though my battle is invisible. I am unconquered.





	Unconquered

I am afraid, for I have seen  
A life I did not know was there  
Hidden behind the veil of who  
I thought I was cursed to be.

I am afraid, for I have seen  
A hope I thought I could not have  
For peace—to feel like others do  
And walk-not run- the journey’s length.

I am afraid, for I have seen  
A glimpse of who I long to be  
And proof that she’s within my reach  
If time allows the Healer’s touch  
To stay.

I am afraid, for Pavlov’s dogs  
Remind me of the fearful path.  
Skin crawls with each remembrance  
Of Darkness I hid inside.

I am afraid of losing hold  
Of dreams I never dared believe.

I am afraid the shortened days--  
Cooling wind and biting frost—  
Are omens that cannot be ignored  
They will bring me to my knees  
Again. 

I am afraid.

I am afraid but will fight on  
For I have seen  
A life, a hope, a dream—  
A chance.  
The clouds parted once to let a beam  
Of sun into my stormy soul  
And if the clouds would close again  
Darkness should flee, for I am strong  
And used to fighting within the fear.

I have seen the Hope that lives.  
You cannot conquer me.


End file.
